coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4687 (24th September 1999)
Plot Ashley and Maxine's wedding. Audrey and Doreen Heavey throw themselves into the wedding preparations. Tom tries to keep out of randy Doreen's way. Proud Fred prepares nervous Ashley for the wedding. He tells Ashley never to neglect passion in his marriage. Maxine is driven to the church in a Rolls-Royce and is given away by Derek. After seeing Sally and Danny kissing in the Street, Sharon closes The Kabin and gets drunk. Maxine and Ashley exchange vows and are married. Judy feels ill from the pain in her leg. Gary doesn't like leaving her with the twins to go to the wedding. Kathleen hangs around outside the church to see Ashley married. Fred insists she says hello to Ashley, who hugs her in delight. Ashley insists Fred and Kathleen are on the wedding photographs, telling the stunned congregation that they're his parents. Melanie determines to have a final fling before her own wedding and drags Tom off to christen the bridal suite. Drunk Sharon phones Ian and leaves a message on his answerphone saying she's sick of men making a fool of her. She starts to take tablets. Gary's speech is full of how important love is in a marriage. Judy suffers pains in her ribs and collapses in the backyard whilst pegging out the washing. Emily hears the babies crying and investigates. She finds Judy lying in the yard unconscious. She shouts for help. Cast Regular cast *Tom Ferguson - Tom Wisdom *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Doreen Heavey - Prunella Gee *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Billy Mallett - Lewis Ablett *Becky Mallett - Megan Foster *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Sharon Gaskell - Tracie Bennett *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Danny Hargreaves - Richard Standing Guest cast *Melanie Tindel - Nicola Wheeler (Credited as "Nichola Wheeler") *Beryl Peacock - Anny Tobin *Derek Heavey - Richard Albrecht *Kathleen Gutteridge - Elizabeth Rider *Vicar - Stuart Richman *Photographer - Paul Besterman *Uncle Mervin - Keith Marsh Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Hallway *The Kabin *Hair by Fiona Middleton *St. Christopher's Church - Interior and exterior *Wedding reception venue - Function room and Bridal Suite Notes *This was a one hour episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A day of mixed emotions as Maxine and Ashley tie the knot. Elsewhere, a tragedy unfolds. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,920,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Golden Anniversary DVD Collection, released by ITV Home Entertainment on 11th October 2010. Category:1999 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD